This application relates generally to thermal ground planes. More specifically, this application relates to methods, apparatuses, and systems for flexible thermal ground planes.
The complexity and size of integrated circuits may been limited by the heat generated. Heat pipes have been used to transfer heat efficiently from one location to another. They have also been used to cool integrated circuits. The existing heat pipes for these purposes may consist of a rigid structure composed of copper, silicon, etc. Some modern electrical devices and systems demand a flexible circuit board along with a high capacity for heat dissipation.
There is thus a need for methods, systems, and devices that may also be flexible while transferring heat efficiently from one location to another or spread high flux heat from a small area to low heat flux over a larger area.